


Zameron a Love Not Seen

by lovedovee



Series: Zameron [1]
Category: AllStar Weekend - Fandom, Union J (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boy Trouble, Boyband, Childhood Friends, Comedy, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Music, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedovee/pseuds/lovedovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>INTRO BOOK!! Skip to book 2 if you want to skip the intro!</p><p>Cameron Quiseng from the band Allstar Weekend is a carefree childish lovable person that you can't possibly stay mad at ever! He grew up alongside his band mate Zach Porter and the two are like brothers. They always joke around with each other by cuddling or sending cute messages to each other we're their fans will see it. Which causes their fans to make up the ship of Zameron. They are two peas in a pod. But what happens when Zach starts to feel something a little more towards lovable Cameron? Will new relationship troubles come with working with a new band? How does an old childhood friend fit into this mess too? Read to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works I would love to hear what you think of it, again this is an intro book.

(This is Cameron)

Cameron Pov:

There is a secret I have and I haven't told anyone, not my family nor my friends. But there is one person that knows what I am and has accepted me for it. That secret is that I'm gay. That's right you heard me, I'm Cameron Queseng from AllStar Weekend and I'm gay. I like boys. I'm in love with a guy, my boyfriend. That guy is the only person that knows I'm gay, and I know what your thinking well duh he knows your dating him. But what you don't know is he wasn't my boyfriend when I came out and told him I was gay. Heck we didn't even date till 3 years later and I was in AllStar Weekend by then. He was my best friends prior to us dating. He is kind, sweet, and a hilarious person always making me laugh. He always will have my back to like all the times before. As you can tell I love him.

...

Feeling a warm breath by my ear I wake up slightly and hear, "Hey Cam wake up." I just rolled over onto my stomach and tried to go back to bed thinking I'm to tired to move, leave me alone.

I hear a sigh and start to feel happy that whoever it was is now leaving me alone. But then I hear "Fine you asked for it!" Before I could react to what that person said I felt a sharp pain course through my body and I snapped awake.

"What the hell!!" I said instantly feeling the pain from whoever had jumped on me. I look up ready to yell again when I see who my annoying attacker is and I instantly see beautiful bright greenish blue eyes looking at me. "Haha sorry. But I had to do it you wouldn't wake up." Zach said. That's right my annoying attacker was my band mate and best friend Zach Porter.

"Still you don't have to jump on me! It hurt like hell!!"

"Aww is Cammy poo mad." Zach said smirking.

At that moment I jump out of my bed not paying any attention to the fact that I'm only in my boxers and attacked Zach. Probably sensing that I'm about to attack him Zach starts to run for the door screaming. I chase after him out of my room and continue to run down the hall, onto the stairs, and into the kitchen. To answer your question yes we do live together. Zach, Michael, and I all live together. Honestly our mangers thought of it. They said it'd be a great thing for us to get to know each other. Honestly we were all best friends before AllStar Weekend even formed. So I didn't see why we'd have to live together. I mean I'm not complaining I love these guys and all but its so much hard to hide the fact that I'm gay when I'm living with my two best friends who I have always told everything. It's difficult. Anyways lets get back to me killing Zach.

"Get back here Zach!" I screamed as we ran into the kitchen where Michael was making breakfast. Mhm food! I thought. Wait no focus on getting Zach back.

"AHHHH!" Zach screams as I finally catch up to him and grab his arm making him fall back on the ground. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell are you guys doing now." Michael says still looking at the food he's making.

"Nothing much just getting revenge." I said smirking.

"Help Michael!"

"Depends what did you did this time Zach."

"He woke me up by jumping on me and I might add that he jump on me every hard 'cause I can still feel pain in my back" I said finally pinning Zack down on the kitchen. Holding his arms above his had with one hand so he can't hit me and then sitting on his legs so he cant kick.

"Michael!!"

"Sorry Zach but I'm not going to interfere because you know even if I do he'll just get you later when I'm not around to help." Michael said finally looking away from the food he was cooking. He then looked between me and Zach and said "Whatever your going to do just hurry up. The food is ready and we need to get ready to head to management." Then he turned away and started to get out some plates out for us.

I look back over to Zach and smirked. "Don't you love karma."

"Cameron come on you know we would of been late if I didn't wake you. I know I shouldn't of jump on you but it was the only way."

"Sorry Zach but this is pay back." I said before I start to tickle him all over.

"Hahahah...please..Cam....stop.." Zach says between laughs and taking in deep breaths. "I.....cant....take...anymore!"

I pause for a second and remove my hands from his sides where I had been tickling him. "You know I'm very ticklish so I'm begging you to stop." Zach said almost in tears. Feeling like I had succeeded in getting my revenge I get off of him and help him back up to his feet.

"Your mean you know that." Zach said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know but you still love me you know it." I said will sitting at the kitchen table. I start to eat my breakfast that Michael had prepared for all of us.

"Whatever man." Zach say while punching my arm and nocking my fork back onto my plate.

"Come on Zach start to eat, we need to head out to management." Michael said.

"Yeah ok." Zach says as he starts to eat.

 


	2. Wanna Dance With Somebody

(this is Zach)

 

Cameron's Pov:

After we finished our breakfast we all ran upstairs into our rooms and changed out of pajamas as quickly as we can. I had all my cloths spread out onto my bed and floor trying to decided what to wear. After a minute or two of contemplating on what to wear I finally decided on wearing a black button down shirt, with some gray skinny jeans, a gemstone cross necklace and a couple of bracelets I had laying around. Next I tried to fix my hair up after realizing that I still had my bed head. Not a pretty sight if I have to say so. After another couple of minutes I finally got my hair to look good and not pop out every which way and headed down stairs.

As I had reached the last step down the stairs I hear Michael yelling my name. So I hurried up and ran out the door of the house to see Michael and Zach standing outside of the car. "Come on Cam we're going to be late!!" Michael screams at me as he hops into the car.

I ran to the car and dived onto the seats of the chair head first landing on Michael. "Dude!" Michael says but I didn't even have time to say sorry because instantly I started to crack up laughing. Then I heard the car door slamming shut. "Your so childish Cameron." Zach says laughing along with me.

"Hey I'm what keeps you guys from having boring lives." I say still laughing. I don't get why I'm still laughing but I just couldn't stop.

At this moment Zach and Michael start to crack up laughing to. But I think that's 'cause I was acting like an idiot and looked funny the way I was laughing.

We must have been laughing for a long time cause we soon pulled up into the parking lot of our managements building. As I got out of the car I was blinded by the sun. Why does it have to be sunny out so early in the morning. As we enter the building I asked the guys, "Guys do we really need to be here so early in the day?"

"Stefanie and Richard have something apparently very important to tell us so we had to come early. So relax ok.?" Michael said. Stefanie Reines and Richard Reines our two managers that have helped us out a lot with our music and getting famous. We are very grateful to them both.

What's so important that they have to tell us? Why do we have to show up at 9 in the morning for it? God I love them and all but I'm so tired that I'm still half asleep. As we walk into the elevator to bring us up to the 4th floor where we are meeting our managers Zach jumps onto my back and starts to sing I Wanna Dance With Somebody extremely loud into my hear.

"What are you doing??" I said. I tried to get him off my back but when I let go of his legs that I didn't even know I was holding on to he wrapped his legs around my hips and started to sing louder. " _Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah I wanna dance with somebody with somebody who loves me. Want that wild, clumsy heart, I want someone to love. Kick the pedal to the floor like we're both on a run."_ Zach sang at the top of his lungs. 

"What the hell Zach?!" Michael said covering his wars. "Why are you doing this?" After Michael says that the elevator door dings and Zach snaps out of it and stops singing. But I still had his legs wrapped around my hips. As we get out of the elevator I said, "Are you gonna get off my back too or only stop singing?" with a sigh.

"Nah your to comfortable to let go." Zach said with a smile.

"Argh fine. You win."

"YAY! I tamed the Cammy beast!" he said laughing.

"Now I'm a beast?! I'm not afraid to slam you into that wall to get you of my back, that is if I need to." I said smirking.

"That's not a nice thing to say Cameron. You might hurt Zach's feelings." Stefanie said while leaning against the door to the room we were suppose to meet them in.

"Whatever." I said with a laugh.

"Zach come on, get off of Cameron. You had your fun, now we have to get down to business. So come on and sit down on a chair instead." Stefanie said.

"Okay." Zach said while pouting. Aww look at Zach. that is so cute acting like a little baby that doesn't get to eat his dessert.

"So what did you call us here for? New song?" Michael said to Richard and Stefanie drawing my attention.

"Well...." It was Richard who answered, "We have great news!"

"What?" We all said in unison.

"You know how we wanted to get more singers and bands to feature on some of you guys' new songs...well.." Richard said stretching the word well to make suspense. "We found a great new band to be the featuring people on your new songs! They are the hottest thing right now! Their name is Union J." Richard says while waving his hand towards the door where now stood four boys.

I was so surprised when I saw the four boys standing at the door. Are they all singers? The first one that I noticed was a boy with long wavy hair that almost looked like curls. He was smiling so big and it was just the cutest thing I saw. Next to him was a boy who had a nice puff of hair on the top of his head and his hair shaved on the sides and back. But my eyes traveled to what he was wearing, a light light blue V-neck shirt and baggy black pants only being held up by a black leather woven belt. Then my eyes had traveled to the third boy who had gorgeous forest green eyes that were just so mesmerizing when you looked into them. My eyes also caught some of his tattoos. So a bad boy huh! I smiled at what I thought.

"Hi we're Union J." The last boy said snapping me out of my thoughts. Man I have to stop drifting off with my thoughts. He was the tallest out of the four, not that much taller, but still noticeably taller. He had the same hair as the second boy but the tips of the hair at the top of his head were stuck together. Now he's hot, I thought. He had the most beautiful eyes out of all four of them. He had blue eyes that looked like a combination of the ocean and a clear summer sky. It was intoxicating to look at.

"Hi we're AllStar Weekend. Nice to meet you." Michael said waving to us and breaking me away from the trance the fourth guys eyes had on me.

"Well introduce yourselves. You guys aren't kids anymore. Come on." Stefanie said.

There was an awkward silence before one of the boys from Union J said, "Um I guess I'll start then."

"Thank you!" Stefanie said happy that the silence is now gone.

"Well..um..hi my name is George." The boy with curly hair said while waving. Aww how cute he's so shy.

"Hi I'm JJ. I love to eat." The second boy with the buffy light blue tee said more confidently then George.

"Hi I'm Michael. It's very awesome to meet you guys."

"I should say the same. Hello I'm Jaymi." The third boy with the gorgeous forest green eyes.

"Hi I'm Zach. I like to sing!" He said which got a chuckle out of me.

"I'm Josh and I'm' proud!" The last boy with blue eyes said, making us all start to laugh.

"So what's your name." George said will laughing and looking at me.

"I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam for short. Saved the best for last am I right." I said making everyone even Stefanie and Richard break out laughing. I think I'm going to like these guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked and as I promised it's longer :) I really want to continue this story but I don't know if I should. What do you guys think. Vote, comment, or just continue to read BYEE XD


	3. Come Down With Love

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**George, JJ, Josh, and Jaymi**

Zach's Pov:

"Hey you guys are funny." George said when we all finally stopped laughing.

"Thanks, you guys are too." Cameron said.

"Well now that that's settled, you guys can leave now and head back home. We need to talk to Union J for a bit." Richard said to us. "Okay." me, Cameron, and Michael said at the same time. Weird O.o "Oh before I forget Union J is also going to stay at your place as well because it would be a great chance to get to know one another and I've also come to understand that you one extra bed room, correct?" We nod. "Well then I tell you the rooming arrangement because I don't want any fighting or whatever you guys would do, Jaymi will stay with George in the guest bed room, Josh will stay with Cameron in his room, and lastly JJ will be staying in Zach's room. Before you say anything yes I am sending for extra beds so no one has to share one. You all got that?" Both us and Union J nod in agreement. "Good now go on and go home."

On that note me, Cameron, and Michael all head out of the room and down the hall to the elevator to leave. When we got to the elevator and the doors closed behind us Cameron looked towards me and yelled "Oh my god Zach it was Josh! Our best friend Josh! We haven't seen him in like forever. Aren't you excited to see him?" He looked so cute right now with that big smile on his face the happiness showing all over him, it was just so beautiful. His gorgeous forest green eyes that were coated in a light grey color that would sparkle when the sun hit them now sparkled from happiness. His cheek bones rising up from how big his smile was. I'll admit I'm a little jealous because he use to look like that whenever he became happy with me. I mean Josh was our best friend and all but I can't stand that its Josh that is now making him feel this way. I don't understand why I feel like this.

"HELLOOO!!!" I heard a loud scream in my ear.

"What?!!" I screamed back while rubbing my ears.

"It's time to get out of the elevator. God you were really zoned out if you didn't hear the elevator ding. What where you thinking about? Oh and not to mention you never answered my question." Cameron said while dragging me out of the elevator.

"Nothing just thinking how awesome our songs will sound now with some new voices." I said with a smile, I mean I can't tell him that I was thinking about him and how I was saying he looked cute. He might distance himself from me. Then I realized something. "Wait what was your question?"

"The question where I asked if you were excited to see Josh again after all this time. Geez I think your finally losing it." He said laughing at me.

"I'm not losing it, I'm just a thinker that has a high quality of knowledge that allows me to think about things without being interrupted. So bite me." **My friend always says bite me so I just had to put it in XD love ya girl anyways back to the story.** "But yeah to answer your question I am happy he's coming back and that he gets to sing with us."

"Ok you seriously need to stop reading so much and you know I hate it when you use big words, even if I do understand them!"

"Haha dumby!" I said laughing at him. "Oh come on don't pout."

"Whatever man just get in the car already." Cameron said while still pouting. In all honesty it was the most adorable look ever.

Conscious: You love him don't you

Me: What the hell!!! Who are you?!

Conscious: I'm your conscious duhh

Me: Whatever and I don't love him, he's my best friend ok so go away

Conscious: You can't get rid of me

Me: Just leave me alone

Conscious: Not till you admit it XD

Me: No now leave!

Conscious: Fine but I shall return.

Me: Goodbye and good reddens

What was that even about? When did my conscious start to talk to me? Oh god Cameron was right I am losing it, oh no what am I going to do? Wait what am I even worrying about this can happen to anyone, I'm still good, I'm not going crazy.

"Hello?!? Earth to Zach!!" Cameron said yelling into my ear again. "What's going on with you man we're already at the house, it's time to get out of the car."

"Oh...my bad man." I said.

"What were you thinking about? You were so out of it, you kept mouthing words and even a few times you started to play with your fingers. I think Cameron was right, you are losing it." Michael said.

As we unlocked the door and went inside I said, "Whatever you guys I was just contemplating is all."

"What??" Cameron and Michael said at the same time.

Sigh "It means that I was thinking is all, anyway why don't we get things ready for Josh, George, Jaymi, and JJ. It's going to be lunch time soon, so come on."

With that me, Cameron and Michael spent the next hour cleaning up our rooms, the spare room and we also got the new beds delivered so we set that up. Once the house was cleaned completely for once we sat down on the couch in the living room. We were all exhausted from cleaning so much. Now I know what your thinking cleaning isn't that bad, your so lazy if you though that would be tiring. Well we have a big house, reason we have a spare bed room, so there was a lot of areas to clean up and not to mention for me my bedroom was a disaster zone so that took some elbow grease to clean up.

"When are they coming god its been like an hour and a half, I'm getting very impatient." Cameron said. "It's like really what are they doing?"

"It's Richard and Stefanie their with its going to take a while, especially if they do something wrong and those two start to yell at them. At that point those guys are goners." Michael said and we all laugh at.

While in the middle of us laughing we hear the door bell ring, we sprung up and all race to the door. As we're running to the door I see Michael trip over his own feet and fall straight to the floor, but not before he pulls Cameron down with him. It was hilarious hearing them yelp in pain when they hit the floor and Cameron's face when he realized that Michael pulled him down with him was priceless. Making me laugh as I opened the door to see the Union J boys standing there. They looked at me very confused, so I moved out of the way and wave my hand to where Michael was on the floor groaning in pain with Cameron's legs on top of him and him rubbing his head from where he fell and hurt himself. I look over to the boys and see them trying to not crack up laughing. It was Jaymi who broke out in laughter first, then JJ and Josh. George was the last to laugh with a big smile on his face.

"Well that was a nice way to welcome us to your home." JJ said.

"Honestly there will most likely be more of this if your living with us." I said.

"Oh god this will be awesome then." George said while still laughing.

Michael and Cameron final are able to get up after a few minutes of complaining and groaning in pain. "Well I guess welcome then." Cameron says. "What the hell man? Why did you pull me down with you?" Now rubbing his back too.

"Sorry man I didn't want to fall alone and look stupid alone." Michael said.

"Whatever." Cameron said.

"Anyways are you two alright?" Josh said,

"Yeah yeah we're fine. Well don't just stand the come in come in." Cameron says.

Then the Union J boys walk in and I close the door behind them. "Lets go to the kitchen." I recommended.

"Okay sounds cool." Michael said. Then we all headed to the kitchen. I was getting some a frozen pizza out for us since it was getting close to lunch and put it in the microwave. Then I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. "Hey." Cameron said into my ear. Which made me shiver, luckily Cameron didn't notice. "Yeah?" I said.

"You wanna know what we should do?"

"What?" I said.

"When the pizza's ready and we bring it out to everyone, and they're all standing up to get a slice, we should jump Josh and scream in his ears that we missed him. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, but really I felt something drop inside me, like that wasn't the answer I wanted.

Conscious: It's 'cause you love him and wanted him to do something with you instead

Me: Oh great your back!

Conscious: You know you missed me :)

Me: NO your so stupid

Conscious: You just called yourself stupid! Ha

Me: Go away already!

Conscious: Whatever you love him and I'll get you to say it

Me: GOO!

Conscious: Bye bye

Then I heard the ding for the pizza and took it out. I turn around and got some plates for the pizza and noticed Cameron with a big smile on his face that made his cheek bones rise. Man he looks so cute and perfect. Wait did I just say that? Impossible.

"You ready?" Cameron said.

"You know it." I said putting on a smile.

Then we walked to the kitchen table and put the pizza down, which instantly brought all the boys up and running to get a slice. While Josh was waiting for a slice me and Cameron look at each other and nod. Then we both run towards him and jumped on him. Cameron jumped on his back and I jumped on this front and at the same time me and Cameron both yelled into one of this ears "WE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!!!" Which caused Josh to scream in pain from having his ear drums popped, but he got of balanced and we all tumbled to the ground. Which got a laugh out of me.

"Argh, I think you guys made me deaf." Josh said still being hugged by us.

"And you made us fall." Cameron said with a pout on his face.

"Sorry man but that was 'cause you yelled into my ears and surprised attacked me. Now can ya get off me already."

"Fine whatever." I said now with a pout on my face too.

"Aww I'm sorry you guys." Josh said while pulling us both into a hug which made us both smile. "And I missed you too."

"Wait you guys know each other?" JJ said.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't say anything. We didn't mean to hid it." Josh said.

"Its a shock right I mean knowing these two and liking them." Michael said.

"Oh shut up." Cameron said sticking out his tongue. Michael just laughed.


	4. Dance Forever

** **

**Look their soo cute**

Zach Pov:

"Michael, you knew that they know him?" JJ said still looking at josh suffocating me and Cameron in a hug.

"No I just found out as we were leaving management. I'm as dub founded as you. How do you guys know each other?" Michael said looking at JJ first that to us.

"Well....should we tell them?" I said looking back and forth between Cameron and Josh.

"Sure its not a secret." Josh said. I nodded.

"Um ok well, me and Cameron always knew each other, right?" I said seeing if they're following. They nodded. "Okay well what you don't know is that it was actually Josh that had made me and Cameron friends in the first place. When we were younger me and Cameron had gone to the same school but we never actually looked at or talked to one another. One of the reason of course being I was 1 year older but there were other reasons too. Anyway, during summer vacation when I was 7 and Cameron was 6 Josh had moved into our neighborhood. Now at that time I didn't know that Cameron had lived on my street, but Josh had become my new neighborhood."

_*Flashback*_

It was just the beginning of summer vacation and I was stuck sitting in my house because I didn't have anyone to hangout with. I was watching cartoons when I heard my mother scream. Being afraid something bad happened to her I ran out of our living room and into our kitchen where my mom was holding her hands to her cheeks. In my opinion I thought my mom was beautiful with her dirty blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and her thin figure, that made her look like she was fragile. Trust me though she is very strong, her punches could kill if she tried. She has these perfect light blue with a gray cover as her eye color. Which is were I got my eye color from. "What's wrong mom?!" the worry showing in my voice.

"Huh? Oh i'm sorry sweetie nothing is wrong," she said turning around to look at me, making her light blue dress sway with her. "I just got excited hearing that we're getting our new neighbors finally. That house was a sore to look at, being so empty and all. Oh and not to mention they have a boy your age to, so now maybe you'll get out of the house." My mom said in one breath, putting her hand on her hips.

"How did you know we got new neighbors?" I said.

"oh well your dad said that when he went to get the paper this morning he saw moving people bringing boxes into the house." That's when I had realized that my dad was in the kitchen too. He was different from my mom he had light brown hair that was cut short and stuck to his head and dark brown eyes with glasses over them. I got my hair from him.

"We are going to go over to them and welcome them to the neighborhood tonight. They're throwing a little party to get to know everyone in the neighborhood. So I expect you to be on your best behavior because your mom and me have to look after your brother." My dad said. I nodded.

I won't lie I'm pretty excited for this party, I mean I finally get to get outside!

_That night_

"Come on Zachary let's go!" my mom said. I ran down the stairs trying to take two at a time, though failing on the last step and falling on my face. "Oh my god are you ok Zachy-poo!" My mom said.

I got up to my feet while fixing myself up and nodded at her. "Oh that's good sweetie." Not a second after that she had burst out laughing. I look at her in disbelief.

"I'm...sorry...for...laughing hun...but that was hilarious." She said between laughs.

"I feel the love mom." I say with a pout now on my face.

"I love you to." She says finally done laughing and kissed my head. "Now lets go over our neighbors house, it's about time we get to meet them."

Then we headed out the house and down the sidewalk to our neighbors. You could hear music from the back yard into the front. But it wasn't like rock & roll music it was a nice calming music that I swear will end up putting me too sleep. We walked up to the front door and my dad rang the doorbell. One second passed then the door opened up wide and a women stood in the doorway with an her face. She had short blond hair and big blue eyes. "Hi I'm Kathryn Cuthbert, nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi I'm Mr. Porter and this is my wife, my oldest son Zach, and my youngest son Victor. It is nice to meet you too." My farther said.

"Oh please come in, everyone's out back." Mrs. Cuthbert said and we all headed to the backyard. Once we where outside I realized how many people were here, it was so crowded. There was adults everywhere and I could barely notice the decorations around he yard. Besides the adults there was about 15 teenagers and a few babies attached to their mothers. As I was walking around with my parents a man had stepped in front of us. "Hi glad you could come." He said.

"Pleasure is all ours." My father said. As he started to talk to the older man my eyes drifted back out and on to the crowd. Everyone seemed to be moving over to the rows of food that had just been placed out. "Hey son?" My dad asked, "The Cuthbert's son is sitting at the table if you wanna go say hi." I nodded because I knew my parents had wanted me to try and make friends with him.

As I started walking over to the table and got closer I started to look at the boy more, well as best  could with him sitting sidewise on the chair. I heard he was my age but he looked about a year or two older. He had brown hair and looked bored out of his mind. That makes two of us at least. Once I reached the table I tabbed the kid on the shoulder and he immediately shot around to look at me. "Uh...hi.." I said trying not to be shy. The boy had beautiful sapphire eyes that got lighter the further it got to the center of his eye.

"Oh hi." The boy said. There was a huge awkward silence for a few moments until I said, "Soo....umm..my name is Zachery Porter but most people call me Zach. I hate to be called Zachery." I tried to laugh at the last part but he just started at me. Then we were back to silence. Great! Had I mentioned I hate silence between people.

"Umm.......my name is Josh Cuthbert." Oh my god he can talk!

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too.........sorry I'm a little shy." Aww how cute he's shy. Its hard to think that he seemed older then me. Just then there was tug on my arm and I turned around with Josh peeking over to see who it was. I mean who would walk over here and try to talk to us, the awkward people. _Ha I make myself laugh_. We were both meet with biggest forest green eyes that were coating a light layer of grey. "Hi I...umm was suppose to come over and meet you guys." the young boy said. Aww look at him he is so cute! and that shy voice of his, you just want to hug him all the time, I thought. So he was told like us to come over and make friends "What's your name?" I asked trying not to scare him away.

"It's Cameron Quiseng." The boy said looking down at his feet.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zack and this is Josh." I said. "How old are you."

"I'm six." Cameron said finally looking up with a big smile on his face.

"Wow your only a year younger than me, I'm 7." Josh said.

"I'm 7 too." I could help but at that time think that we were going to be seeing a lot more of each other. I just didn't know yet that these two boys would become my best friends and music partners.

_*Flash back end*_

"And that is how we first met." I said. We were all sitting at the kitchen table now and I watch as everyone's faces stay still with no sign of emotion. Just a blank stare as though they have to think about what I said. Then Josh says, "Hey you guys want to hear another thing about us growing up?" while putting his arms around me and Cameron.

It was JJ who answered, "What?"

"Well, Cameron here was just soo adorable when we were growing up that me and Zach had started to feel very protective over him. He was just so cute that  we never wanted to have him leave our sights. He was our little angel. Isn't that right Zach?"

"Yup! That's all true." I said with a smile and looking at Cameron who's checks were now bright red from blushing.

"Aww!!" Jaymi and George said at the same time.

"Wow who would of guessed that that's how you guys met." JJ said. We continued to answer questions and Cameron kept blushing every time me or Josh would say something about him when he was younger. Honestly he is just so cute I wish I could be cuddling with him right now.

Conscious: You think is so cute 'cause you love him :)

Me: No I don't!

Conscious: Yeah you do *wink wink*

Me:.....

Conscious: Come in don't be that way :D

Me:.....

Conscious: Fine I'm leaving since its to late anyway

Huh? It's to late for what?? You never make any sense. If you keep on bothering me start to say something useful. As i was arguing with my self i hear George say, "Don't you guys think that we should start to unpack our bags?? I mean its already 4:15."

"Really?! Damn then." Josh said.

"Well lets go then." I said and with that we are now up in our roms unpacking. Well I'm helping JJ since he's staying in my room, Cameron is helping Josh, and Michael is cleaning up the kitchen since no ones staying in his room. Haha kitchen duty. As I was helping JJ unpack I had started to realize he's a pretty cool dude. He was a jokester but was really serious when need to be. Ah yeah I rather see the jokester side. "So where do you want me to put my jeans." JJ said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh anywhere is good, I made some room in the drawers over there if you want to use that." I said.

"Hey you want to go out to eat, like all of us together? Be kind of better then pizza." JJ said with i big smile on his face.

"Nothings better then pizza!" I said which made us both laugh. It's good to have new people around to joke with.

"Okay sounds good then. I'll tell George and Jaymi then and you tell Josh and Cameron?"

"Okay meet you down stairs when I'm done." With that we both left to go to the guys room. When I walked down the hall and reached the the door I thought that it'd be funny to see their faces when I scary them. I wish I had a camera but oh well. So I decided againest knocking and making sure I am every quite I turned the door knob. I can't wait to see there faces! I swung the door wide open and screamed, "SURPRISE!!" But my smile dropped to my mouth hanging open, it turned out that the joke was on me because I was surprised in stead. I saw there faces drop in surprise when I came in. But it was more like a deer in head lights. I can't believe what I saw!

Conscious: I told you...

I can't believe it!!! I feel a little betrayed......CAMERON AND JOSH WERE KISSING!! What the hell is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god a twist MWAHAHAHA well unless you predicted it then kudos to you. Come on people I need more votes! I believe in my readers so please vote for the story. I want to know if you guys like it. Until next chapter my little ones! *hugs goodbye*


	5. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose this song because it goes best with the chapter but with the exception that its not a relationship on the line its a friendship.

Cameron Pov:

We were all helping each other unpack in the rooms that Josh, JJ, George, and Jaymi were assigned to and the atmosphere in the house just felt so calm. With no noise except the movement of cloths. It was calming. I couldn't ask for anything else, well except for a handsome boy hugging me right now. I let out a small laugh and was then greeted with arms wrapping around my waist. I turn my head to look up at him. His eyes were filled with happiness and passion. I couldn't help but smile at him, all our memories together came back to me in a rush.

"I've missed you so much it hurt. I couldn't stand being away from you anymore!" Josh proclaimed to me. He was shaking now and I couldn't talk it anymore, I removed myself from his arms and turned around.

"I've missed you so much too." I said with a smile and I cubed his face with both my hands. He had closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. Oh how much I've missed hiss touch. His soft cheeks rubbing against my hands. My heart fluttered with the action.

"I missed your touch so much, your soft hands the most." He said with a smile. Josh then took my hand from his face and pulled it back down but kept my hand in his and I blushed at the action.

"Your so cute when you blush you know." He said while leaning down close to my face with his hand now cubing my right cheek.

"We can't." I said, "What if someone see's we'll be exposed and who knows what will happen, I mean something bad will happen. We might lose our friends, mess up the bands, or even ruin our own relationship and I can't risk losing you. So we have to be careful and not carefree." I finished in one breath. He just frowned.

"I love you to much so please let us worry about those thing when it happens. I just want to be with you. We've been apart far to long." He said while pulling me into a hug. I won't lie, it felt so right to have him holding my. He was warm and solid against me, as though he was my rock that kept me grounded. _Corny I know right but it was true, every last word._ He buried his face into my neck. I bit my lip, he was right it has been to long I need him.

"Ok I really want you to kiss me right now I can't hold it anymore you were right." I said.

He looked up from my neck and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." I couldn't help but smile at that. He really does love me is all I could think of. Then it hit me, his lips pressing gently on mine. It was just the perfect kiss, the kiss I needed right now. I pushed my lips against his becoming more aggressive. I needed...no I wanted him. As if sensing this he deepened our kiss even more with passiveness and demand. He licked my bottom lip asking for access and I granted him that access. I opened my mouth and he plunged his tongue into my mouth with so much force. I missed this so much. His taste was so mesmerizing.

Then I heard it, someone yelling surprise and I pulled away from josh's tight grip on my hips and mouth. I looked over to the door and saw Zach standing there with his mouth hanging open. My eyes grew wide in horror. NO! NO! This can't be happening not now. Oh please let him not see that. But of course I wasn't so lucky.

"Zack.." I tried to talk to him, try to explain myself as I saw the horror in his eyes.

" Um we're going out to eat so get ready." He said with sadness in his voice and cutting me off. With that he left, shutting the door lightly.

"He saw us...he hates us now." I said looking at josh, "Right?"

"No we're his best friends he can't hate us." Josh said a little shaky. I just stared at him to shocked to move from his gaze. I could only beg that Zach wouldn't hate us now.

*****

Zach's Pov:

I held the door knob in my hand for a little while after I closed it. I couldn't believe what I saw...were Cameron and josh dating? If so why wouldn't they tell me, I mean their suppose to be my best friends. I care for both of them so much so it hurts a lot for them to both be lying to me, not telling me whatever that was was going on. 

I finally let go of the door knob and walked down the hall back to my room. I just want this to be a dream and everything go back to normal. I want to wake up and have all this go away to not be true. I sat on my bed, dragging my hands through my soft brown hair. Why was Cameron kissing him I don't understand. Why am I feeling betrayed all of a sudden.

Conscious: I tried to tell you something bad was gonna happen

Me: I do love him and I just lost him before I could have him

Conscious: I'm sorry but its the hard truth

Me: Please just leave me

There was a knock on my door now. Oh my god can't I be left alone, I need to think out my feelings but I can't seem to have time of my own to do that even after all these years. "Who is it?" I said kind of harshly.

"It's JJ." I didn't say anything so he continued. "I saw you rush in here is everything ok? Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's your room too now so I don't care." I said bitterly. The door opened and JJ walked, I noticed that he was wearing black jeans with a blue and white plaid hoody, a sliver cross hanging around his neck. "I'm sorry for sounding so mean." I said.

"It's ok man don't worry, but will you tell me way you were mean." He asked but I just shook my head. "Ok if you say so." JJ said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Where are we going out to eat." I said trying to change the subject. But he only smiled at me.

"That's a surprise for all of you guys." JJ said still holding on to the mischievous smile and frankly it's starting to scare me. I nodded to what he said.

"Ok than I'm off." He than got off the bed and started to head to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little nervous for his answer.

"Well I'm only going to help Michael in the kitchen hun." He said smirking. Wait did he just call me hun, oh hell no. I smiled back.

"Sorry I'm just over protective sweetie." A few seconds past then we both broke out laughing. I really needed something like this to distract me and I'm thankful for JJ right now making me laugh in all.

"Your funny man, I think this is a beautiful start to our relationship." He said.

"Aww sweetie I'm so glad you think that." I said smiling and with that he left to go down stairs and I was stuck with my thoughts again. Argh I just don't want to think about this. I tried with all my heart to forget what I saw but I couldn't so I decided to stop my heart broken hopes and go to sleep for a few before we leave, and with that I dozed off.


	6. Can't Sleep Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Cameron at one of there concerts...just had too XD

Zach's Pov:

I was awoken with a loud scream I'm my ears. I rocketed up into a sitting position on my bed while rubbing my ear. It hurt like hell! I could literally fell my ear start to shake if that's possible. Finally when my ear stopped ringing I looked to see who's funeral I was going to go to today. If you couldn't tell I was going to kill them, just a forewarning. To my surprise I saw George stand next to my bedside with that big cute smile on his face and playing with his hands. I didn't expect him to yell to wake someone up, or let alone yell.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well we're leaving to go out to eat now." he said in a slit whisper.

"Oh ok...wait why did you have to yell in my ear? I'm still in pain." I asked joking the last part but he frowned, not getting that I was joking.

"Well you wouldn't wake up." He whispered a little lower this time, this time looking at his hands. _He must of thought I was yelling at him._

"You could of just punched me in the arm or something and I'm not yelling at you." I told him as I was getting of my bed and heading to my bathroom to fix myself up. That's right I have a bathroom and yes I do fix myself up. Sorry guys but pretty don't come natural to me. When I got into the bathroom I saw that my hair was sticking up in all different ways and I even had some dried drool on my face. Ew! As I was fix my hair up and washing the drool off my face George came into the bathroom and I asked, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?!? Why didn't you guys wake me up sooner?" I said screaming at him.

"Uh...well JJ wanted you to have some time to rest." George said looking down at the floor shaking. Aww no I scared him! Argh why did I have to yell!

"Um tell them I'm coming down, ok?" He nodded and left with a hurry. I feel bad now I'm gonna have to talk to him about it later. Argh why am I messing things up! I finished fixing myself up and changed my cloths then headed down stairs. I was meet with a 6 loud mouths talking a screaming, like this isn't ear pinching either.

Then I spotted them standing next to one another talking. I don't know if Cameron and Josh are dating but I don't care because either way they were kissing for some reason and I couldn't stand seeing it. I mean I just realized my feeling for Cameron, but only when this happened. I'm pissed at them! I know I should be depressed but I don't roll that way.

I looked to JJ and mouthed a Thanks and he nodded at me with a smile.

"Ok we all ready to get some food?" Jaymi screamed.

"Hell yeah!!" Michael and George said together fist pumping the air. We all left on that note.

......

After we order our food I stood up from our table and excused myself to the restroom. I walked into the restroom and made sure no one was around. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought am I not attractive enough for you? I'm suppose to be mad and hate you guys? Here I am in a restaurants bathroom looking in the mirror and still thinking about how to attract your attention. Even though I know I'll never get it.

"Hey man you ok?" I jumped at the sudden voice I heard and I looked in the mirror to see JJ standing in front of the know closed door. Why is he bothering me? He's a good guy but I just need to be alone right now and he ain't helping.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered strongly.

"Are you sure 'cause you look sick to your stomach and pissed. You also have been in her for 10 min. just so you know."

"No I'm fine just not feeling well there for I'm pissed."I lied. "...wait did you say I was in here for 10 min?"  He nodded.

"Well the foods here so you were gone for a while and you might just be hungry that's why your not feeling well. Lets get back out there." JJ said.

Sigh, "Yeah that sounds good man." With that we headed back to the table and sat down. I looked around the table and saw Michael and Jaymi eating like pigs on my left and diagonal from me I saw Josh and Cameron laughing together and eating their fries. Yup I'll chose to be pissed at them instead. Then we have George sitting across from me eating some ribs and lets just saw there is napkins for a reason. I let out a small giggle and JJ who's sitting on my right side looked up from his food to me, so I pointed to the mess across the table. He burst out laughing and pointed at George which caused a few people to look at us.

"Your face.....it's soo adorable!" JJ said between laughs. Then George's cheeks flush a dark pink color, if that was possible at all with all the sauce he had on his face. That caused me to break out in laughter to. This was what I need a good laugh. I have to thank JJ for making laugh so much today and George too.

"You guys are mean." George said in a baby like voice and a pout on his face. Then he try to reach for a napkin but we all took them away from him, well the ones that were close to him anyways.

"Wait I got an idea." Jaymi said will reaching in his pocket. Then he pulled out his cellphone. "Let me take a picture!" George's eyes got about as big as two flying saucers.

"Hell no!! You'll post it some where." George screamed while trying to cover up his face.

"Please George." JJ begged.

"It'll be so cute." I said begging too.

After a few seconds George finally removed his hands from his face and put them in his lap. Honestly it was so adorable, he had eyes that glistened with unshed tears with the food still all over his face.

"Fine just hurry ok." Jaymi nodded and took the picture. then we all crowded around Jaymi and his phone to look at the picture. We all instantly started to break out into laughter and George looked like he was ready to cry. I almost felt bad for what we did but he was to adorable. God I love these guys for making me forget about my "troubles".

While laughing JJ had taped my shoulder and I turned around and looked at him while wiping a tear from my eye.

"Feeling better?" H said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." I said returning the smile and my day was officially made.

......

(4 days later)

Cameron's Pov:

Its been a couple days since Zach walked in on me and Josh kissing. At first I thought he was sad, the way he looked when he first walked in showed sadness. I thought I saw a look of betrayal on his face too. But I might have been imagining it because he's ignoring me now. I  thought that everything was going to go back to normal after the day at the restaurant, but things got worse.

Every time our eyes meet I would see hatred in them then he would walk away. Not to mention the few times we bumped into each other and he'd flinch away with disgust. He's my best friend and all, I cant be without my best friends in this world. It broke my heart.

I was siting on my bed my head against the bed frame when I heard, "Hey Cameron!"  But I don't care who it is. I just want to think without being disturbed for once.

The door was locked so I didn't worry about whoever it was calling my name as I layed down on my bed now not facing the door. I heard the door handle shaking so I guessed that the other person realized that it was locked. I had hoped that they gave up, but then I heard a click. _Crap!_ I forgot that I gave Josh the spear key 'cause he was now living in my room. Well now I know who it is.

The door opened then closed again and I heard footsteps coming closer to my bed. Please just go away, I thought. But then I felt my bed sink down and a voice spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I tired to say without my voice shaking but I failed.

"Your lying." Well no duh. "Please tell me what's wrong, I have ben watching you look sad and depressed these last few day and I need to know why you are like that." I didn't answer. Frankly I was afraid to answer.

"Fine be that way." I felt the dip in the bed disappear and my heart stopped. Is he going to leave me? Does he not care about me anymore because I didn't want to listen? Thinking of these questions made me cry, I didn't even know why. With all the self pitying I did I didn't even realize that Josh was no scrunch down in front of me.

"I don't like seeing you like this, your not only my boyfriend but my best friend too. So please tell me why you are upset."

That snapped me, I flung my arms out and around Josh's neck. I burst in to tears and start to cry on his shoulder.

"Shh it'll be ok." He said will stroking my hair. That just made me cry even harder.

"Josh...I...can't take it...anymore." I barely got out during my cry's.

"What can't you take anymore?"

"Him hating me. I know he does!"

"Who?" Josh asked while pulling me off of his shoulder to look him n the face. I could see tons of confusion and even a little hate. _Why hate?_ Is he mad at the person I'm talking about without even knowing who it is?

I looked at him, my mouth opening and closing but no words would come out. He brought me back into hiss arms. I have to tell him that I'm afraid of losing Zach, right?

"Um...it's Zach." I barely whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me but he did and pulled me away from him again. I couldn't look at him, but he put his hand on my chin and turned me so I could see him. His eyes gleaming with hate but sadness as well.

"Tell me why you think so."


	7. Losing A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the only chapter with out a song name right now cause I cant find one.

Cameron Pov:

Its been about 12 minutes since I told Josh what's been going on. From when I thought that Zach looked sad and hurt when he saw me and Josh kiss. Also about how I feel as though me and him betrayed Zach with not ever telling him we were dating. I also told him that Zach had started to look like he had pure hatred towards me. That Zach flinches away whenever we accidentally bump into one another. I told Josh that I could stand it anymore! I wanted my best friend back!

"Please...say something." I whispered to Josh while looking at the floor. We were both siting on my bed, our bodies facing the door. There was silence then I heard some movement and shot my head up looking at Josh. Josh moved so his elbows were now on his knees and his hands held his head up. He looked towards the door and I looked back at the floor.

After a few seconds of silence Josh says to me, "I understand where your coming from about feeling hurt and that you feel like you're losing your best friends, I really do. But don't forget he is my best friend too and I think that the best thing right now to keep us all friends is to talk it out with him." He looked toward me and attempted to smile but failed and turned back to looking at the door.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to us and speak his mind to us." I wondered out loud in a whisper while looking at the ground.

He sighed and I looked at him. "If he doesn't want to try and settle it, to talk to us and make it right then we'll just have to try and trick him into telling us." This time he looked up at me and gave me a sincere smile which I returned.

Removing myself from his gaze I thought to myself on how I hate myself now for thinking of this. But I just couldn't help myself. It's an honest to God good question. "What if he says he says he's to busy to talk or we can't get him alone?" I looked into his eyes and he answered me.

"He won't be busy because management gave us a whole month of to 'get to know' one another. So unless he has a life we don't know about he isn't busy. Also about if we can't get him alone then we will just have to ask someone for help." He gave me an evil smile and that's when I realized that no matter what this is happening.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper.

"You're welcome, and don't worry everything will work out." He smiled at me.

I tried my best to nod that I believe everything while be ok but my head just dropped down. I honestly wanted to believe that everything will go back to normal and well all be best friends again, but I couldn't believe that, Something felt wrong and it seemed like something bad was going to happen. I tried to push the thought away and wrapped my arms around my legs holding myself. I felt that I was trembling and a whimper escaped my mouth. I soon begin to sob. _Why couldn't all this just stop!?_ Josh instantly pulled me into his arms.

Josh tried to calm me by saying soothing words on how everything was going to be ok. I don't know why I'm crying so much, I rarely ever cry. Ever! But something about Zach and him not being in my life anymore just broke me. I mean I didn't even cry when Josh had to leave and go back to England while we were still dating so why does this effect me so much more. I didn't even realize it but I had cried myself to sleep.

*2 days later*

Oh my mother F'in god! Who would of thought that it would be this hard to get near someone that your living with. Me and Josh have been trying every possible way to try and get Zach alone or at least be able to talk to him. He's like a fricken ninja! When we get close enough to him he suddenly disappears. Argh this is so frustrating.

In case your wondering, no I haven't cried over him since that one time two days ago. I had decided to be strong, to be confident in what while happen because no matter what I will get my best friend back. That is a promise to myself. Aren't you happy for me? :D If you aren't then boo you.

Me an Josh walk into my room and sit down on my floor. He breaks the silence firsts and says, "I think we are going to need help on this...and I know the perfect person to help us out."

I shook my head really fast. "No. No. No I don't want anyone else to know what's going on." I gave him a very stern look hoping he'll understand But he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say this but I think someone already figured what's going on out." He said a little ashamed that this happen. That someone figured it out.

"W-who?" I stuttered out, afraid to know who.

"Well...um.. it's..uh" He tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Spit it out!" I said, my voice raising.

He sighed and looked at me. "Fine it's JJ ok."

"How?" Was all I could say because I was a little shocked.

"Well yesterday he came up and asked me what was going on between you and Zach. Of course I said there wasn't anything wrong. Then he just started to ask me all these questions and he ended up guessing what is going on. Don't ask me how because I've been his friend for a while know and I still can't figure out how he does it."

I just sat there with my mouth open. _Um okay then._ Josh started to flick his fingers in front of me to get my attention. I soon snapped out of it and sighed. "Wow my props to JJ. I guess we could use his help." Josh gave me a big smile.

"He'll be a big help. I promise you." With that Josh got up and left me alone in the room.

A few minutes later Josh returns with JJ behind him. They both come in and sit down on the floor in front of me. There was yet again an awkward silence. I spoke out first.

"So JJ will you please help us be alone with Zach so we can talk to him. Since you already figured out we had a problem." There was a short pause.

"I hate seeing you guys like this so yes I will help you."

I release a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding and looked at JJ with a big smile on my face. Then tackled him down to the ground screaming, "Thank you! Thank you so much." We all then broke into laugh. I can't wait. We started our plan on what to do. It's going to be great.

 


	8. Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I want to apologize in advance about the different point of view changes that are going to happen. Now don't get angry ok. I wanted to show what different people thought about and through this day. Also this song is what was playing when I was writing the story I think it goes great with Zach.

Cameron Pov:

After what seems like hours of discussing what we are going to do in order to get Zach only. We deicide to do our plan tonight. I was hope with all my might that this will work. That after talking to him we could be best friends again. I want everything to be good for us so we can go back to the way we were. Our music, minds, and hearts insynic, I know that it sounds cliché but that's how we used to be and that's how I want us to become again. 

 _Why am I so effected by this?_ I asked myself. _I mean I do care for him a lot more than a best friend, so brother? It doesn't feel like the emotions I have with Josh but it is something special. Argh this is so hard, I just want everything to be what it once was. God I sound like a broken record with all this._  I laughed at myself.

"You ok man." JJ asked walking up from behind me. Scaring the bagebers out of me.

"Oh..my..god you scared me!" I yelled back at him while hyperventilating. He then brought a smile to his face.

"Well it's not my fault that you love to stand in doorways while spacing out." He said laughing at the end.

"Oh..uh sorry here you go." I moved out of the doorway into the hall. Oh man I hope he can't see me blushing! I'm so embarrassed.

"Gosh I'm now glad Josh left first or else he'd be bad that I made you blush." He says completely laughing now, I start to pout. "Oh god your so red its just so funny! Oh come on don't pout, let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat, ok?" I nod.

When we're in the kitchen I look around to see if anyone was here, when I saw no one I turned to JJ and asked, "What are you going to do to get him to do a movie night with me and Josh in the room?"

"I said that I can get him to come. It'll be ok, we are just staying home. Now if we went out that'd be a different story." He said with a slight sigh at the beginning then he had a smile on by the time he was done talking. I sighed.

"Ok fine!" I say with a laugh. He really is a good guy for helping me out with everything that's happened. Then a thought accrued to me. "Why _are_ you helping Josh and I?"

"Well..." He took a pause and turned around from cooking eggs and pancakes. Mmm pancakes :D wait focus he's talking. "Honestly I don't want to be involved 'cause that's not my thing but we haven't even all been together for a month yet! So to be angry with each other already would really affect our music and fans." He then turned back to what he was cooking.

"So the only reason your willing to help is because of the future of our bands?" He let out a small laugh.

"No that's one reason, the other is because you guys have grown on me and I don't want my friends to fight. Especially since I have to room with one of you guys." We both broke out in laugh now. "Now stop questioning me and have some breakfast. He gave me a big smile and placed two pancakes and some eggs on a plate and handed them to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you!"

We spent the next 15 minutes joking around and eating our breakfast. But not soon after Jaymi and George come down the stairs, looking like their still asleep. I made me laugh, first seeing Jaymi when he came down the stairs with some stubbles on his face. Then the fact he sleeps with socks on yet no shirt. It made me crack up laughing I almost fell of my stool. Almost...but I didn't. Anyways, then I looked to George who was now sitting next to me. He was rubbing his eyes and he had a cute sleepy face on which made me think, _AWWW!_ Then I saw that he was wearing footy pajama's. "AAWWWW!" They all looked at me funny. "Opps did I say that out loud? My bad."

"What are you awing at?" Jaymi asked me. He looked confused as hell so I pointed to George who was now fiddling with his fingers.

"AWWW." Both Jaymi and JJ said at the same time making George jump. He looked so cute but scared now that I started laughing **again.** It surprised me how much I have been laughing since these guys came. It feels great.

"So anyways before we scare George even more...how do you feel about a movie night inside the house? It'll be great! I already asked Zach and Cameron has already asked Josh. They both said it'd be a great idea but they both want to watch a scary movie. So how about you guys?" JJ asked them looking hopefully back and forth between the two. It was Jaymi who spoke up first.

"That sounds great and I love scary movies!" JJ was smiling big then looked to George with a raised eyebrow.

"But...I don't like scary movies." George says with a frown.

"Come on George don't be afraid I'll protect you!" Jaymi said. We all leaned in like in the movies waiting for a yes.

"OK fine I'll watch it. But no scaring me before, during, or after the movie today." George said finally caving. JJ, Jaymi, and I all raised our hands in victory then we all started to laugh at each other again. I was honestly great I have a good feeling about today. Great now we just have to tell Michael what we're doing. Hehehe evil time!

**.............**

*that night*

JJ Pov: (I know you didn't see that coming)

I was laying on the couch with Michael and George, Jaymi on the chair, when Zach came in. He barely ever wants to be with anyone. Time to time he'd hang out with George or me or Michael. But not everyone at once and that is what wants me to help Cameron and Josh. I don't like seeing Zach depressed or mad, especially since we just became good friends and room mates. I like the happy him way more then the him now. I hope that this plan works 'cause we all need to be happy again.

Poor George, Jaymi and Michael don't know a thing. I feel like we're lying to them all the time. It's a good thing I figured this out with the little hints they let slip. Now I can help solve this problem they have.

"Hey so what movie are we watching?" Michael asks.

"Idk some scary American movie." I answer him, then Zach stands up from the seat next to Jaymi.

"Its a classic horror movie! We are watching......wait for it......THE SHINING!" Zach says smiling a true smile. I couldn't help but shake my head at him for acting like a child, it hilarious.

"I love that movie!" Michael screams into my ear. "Hurry put it in Zach I can't wait now." Michael is practically jumping up and down in his seat now. Time to put my plan into action. Evil JJ take over. Mwhahaha....nah just kidding.

"I'll be right back guys I forgot my phone in my room." Once I reached my room I opened the door, took a deep breath, then slammed it shut running back to the living room. Cue great acting.

"Whoa what's wrong JJ?" Zach asked.

"Zach there is this...huge spider in our room please kill it! I hate spiders!" I screamed.

"Umm no thanks I don't like spiders either."

"Zack please please please please please please..... I can keep going." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Argh ok fine just shut up ok."

"My hero."

"Ohh shut it." Zach said while laughing. With that we walked out of the living room and down the hall to our room. Once we reached our room Zach puts his hand on the door knob then looks back at me. I tried my best to look scared. Thankfully he believed me and with a big sigh he opened the door.

"Okay so what's going on where's the spider?" Zach asked looking back at me.

"Sorry Zack." Zach looked at me confused then I pushed him into our room and looked the door. It's time. The plan is now in action.

______

Zach Pov:

"I'm sorry." That's what JJ said to me before pushing me into our room and then locking the door. What the hell!!! Why would JJ do that. I'm starting to think there is no spider at all. What is he up to?

"Well jokes on you JJ I have a key remember." I said through the door. I knew for some reason he was still there but all I heard was silence.

"No you don't Zach, I took the key before locking you in the room. I'm not stupid." JJ finally said breaking the silence.

"Let me out of here JJ!" I screamed a little this time.

"He can't let you leave yet." I hear someone say. I turn around and to my surprise I see Josh and Cameron. _Great!_ I turn back to the door and say, "Just let me out JJ. You know don't want to talk to them.

"Come on Zach just hear us out will you." Cameron tried to plead with me.

"Why should I trust what you guys have to say?! Huh?!!" I screamed as I turned around to face them.

"Zach let us explain please. " This time Josh was pleading with me. But I didn't answer so I guess he took that as a chance to continue. "Zach we didn't mean to hide it from you. Honestly we thought that you wouldn't want to be friends with us anymore so we just never mentioned it. But we would of told you if you asked about it, thankfully you never did though."

"When did this start?! When did you guys start to see each other?" I needed to know how long they were keeping their relationship from me.

"It started a year before I moved back to England." Josh answered my question but looked like he had finally realized what e said and I was about to say.

"So for about five or six years you guys have been together and...and YOU DIDNT THINK OF TELLING ME!" I wasn't really angry anymore, for I had tears forming in my eyes. I was sad and scared because of the new information I was given.

"Zach you are our best friend we would want to do anything to hurt you we were young then we didn't think of any good reactions. I'll say we were foolish to think you'll hate us when you found out, but I would do anything to keep us friends. Even if that meant hiding this relationship from you and you finding out about it later. I wanted to stay your friend for as long as I could. So I never wanted to tell you or for you to find out." Cameron had said to me nicely. I miss him a lot and I am acting childish with only thinking of me.

"You know the way you avoided us after finding me and Cameron kissing, that hurt a lot. I felt like we had betrayed you at first so I felt bad for you. But now I felt depressed, even if I wouldn't show as much as Cameron did, _you_ made me fell awful about myself." Josh said to me in a soft tone too.

I looked up at Josh to see he was actually crying and he never cry's. Now I feel even worse about the situation. Maybe I was over reacting, I mean I shouldn't get in the way of Josh and Cameron's relationship and ruin _our_ friend ship.

"Please can you forgive us. I just want my best friend back. I've missed you so much." Cameron says with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too. Zach we are the oldest ones here so come on best buds again." Josh says with out a smile and still crying. I looked into his eyes and saw hopefulness. Did my friendship really mean this much to them? Were they willing to risk it all for my friendship back? I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had finally fallen.

"No..I was the one being selfish. I mean you would of told me in time, it is _your_ relationship not mine. I was only really angry because your my best friends, the people I grew up and keeping a secret like that from me. Well I don't know I guess it set me off when I finally found out what happened, and the way I found out too. But I'm sorry." I say looking into their eyes. "Forgive me."

"Oh of course as long as I have you back in my life. I'm so happy now." Cameron says will running and hugging me. I let out a small giggle, hugging my best friend, my brother it felt so right I missed him so much.

"It's good to have you back Zach!" Josh screams into my ears and squishing me into a bear hug. We all spent a few minutes just hugging each other. I didn't realize how much I missed these guys.

"Hey guys I just thought of something.." Josh and Cameron both look at me confused. "Cameron is the only one that didn't cry and he's the baby out of all of us."

"That's 'cause I'm a manly man." Cameron said will putting his hands on his hips. Me and Josh broke out in laugh.

"I really missed you two but please for future action no PDA in front of me ok?!"

"Of course young sur." Josh says.

"Whatever makes ya happy." Cameron says, then we all went into a big hug again.

"Ok we made up now JJ you can let us out." Josh screams through the door.

"Nah I'm busy watching the movie, it's actually very good." JJ screams back with a laugh.

"NOO!! I wanted to watch it so badly please JJ open the door." I kept pleading over and over again, till he finally opened the door with an angry face.

"Your so annoying!" He screamed at me.

"Love ya to honey bun. Pay backs a bitc*." I said with a smirk and raced out the door. "YAY movie time!!"

 

TOLD YOU THERE LOVE IS NOT SEEN....YET :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked book one :)


End file.
